


new traditions

by heylittleangel



Series: Holiday Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 doesn't exist, Castiel is alive, Dean Winchester Has Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Is Alive, Family Fluff, Finale What Finale, Fluff, Holidays, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Minor Relationships, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One Big Happy Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont know her, jack never left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: The world is finally quiet and back to where it should be. Nothing better than finally celebrate the holidays with the people they love and start new traditions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Holiday Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579735
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	new traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! Yes, another fic and I'm pretty proud of this one. I've ignored canon completely here since we never got 15x20 and Jack never left home and Cas never really died. I hope you enjoy this holiday fluff and that you have a nice New Year's Eve so we can finally leave 2020 behind us.

The world is quiet. There are no apocalyptic events happening anywhere, no Big Bad of the Year out for their heads, and no deals looming over them anymore. Their family is back and safe and _alive_ and Dean can’t believe they had an honest-to-God Christmas dinner with everyone: Jody, Donna and the girls; Garth, Bessie and their kids; Charlie and Stevie; Jesse, Cesar and the little girl they had just adopted; Bobby, Eileen, Jack, Sam, _Cas_ , and even Rowena had come to see them. Everyone they had lost because of Chuck, everyone that been murdered and taken before their time was there with them and the bunker had never been so happy or alive—not even the Christmas they had ith Ms. Butters had been as good as the holiday with their family was.

Most of them stayed a couple of days after Christmas, eating leftovers and watching movies and playing games or just resting—and Dean couldn’t blame them because it was, indeed, a great to spend the days, especially after everything that had happened.

Still, almost everyone already had plans for New Year and left before December 30. Claire and Kaia went on a road trip with one of the bunker’s cars—after Dean had made her pinky-promise she would be careful with it; Donna and Jody would spend it together in one of their cabins while Patience stayed with her father. Charlie and Stevie went back home for their geek movies and their new tradition of binge-watching Star Wars all day. Jesse and Cesar were flying to Mexico to visit family. Rowena had gone back to Hell after promising she’d show up more to visit them. Even Bobby had plans when he left the bunker that morning, even though he refused to tell them what it was. 

Sam and Eileen wanted to see the fireworks from the city and Jack had begged them to let him come with them so he could see his friends. So, in the end, only Cas and Dean stayed in the bunker for New Year’s Eve, which Dean didn’t have a problem with at all; he has missed Cas more than he can understand and he’s more than happy to have some time alone for just the two of them.

They spend the day huddled together, watching movies, eating junk food and drinking hot chocolate. Dean falls asleep at some point in the afternoon—which he refuses to acknowledge as him getting old—his head resting on Cas’s chest as Cas threads his fingers through his hair, and those are some of the best hours of sleep Dean has ever had. He doesn’t even see Sam, Eileen and Jack leave, just knows because Cas tells him once Dean’s awake. There’s a documentary playing on TV and Cas seems to be very interested in it, eyes glued to the TV. Dean’s, on the other hand, are glued to Cas, watching how beautiful he is and how ethereal he looks in the TV’s blue light, even though he’s completely human now, his eyes the colour of a summer, cloudless sky.

The whole domestic vibe they’ve been having the last few weeks still lingers in the air and Dean doesn’t want it to ever end; sure, he doesn’t want to stop hunting, not for now at least, but he still wants to have this. He wants to be able to spend whole days with Cas so they can make up for all the lost time; he wants to have some quality time with Eileen now that she rarely leaves the bunker so they can get to know each other more; spend more time with his family, even take care of Garth and Bessie’s kids—even though he still hasn’t forgiven them for not naming one of their kids Dean—or visit Jesse and Cesar and spend some time with their daughter, who is just the sweetest little kid Dean has ever seen. He wants to make things right with Jack, he wants to let go of some of his anger so they can go back to the healthy relationship they had been slowly building before Chuck.

Cas must sense Dean’s thoughts somehow—and how he still does that while being human, Dean doesn’t know—because he finally turns away from the TV and looks at Dean, his left eyebrow slightly up.

“A penny for your thoughts?” 

Dean chuckles, pulling Cas closer to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Just thinking about our family. How we’ve got everyone back and things are good.”

Cas smiles, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in the most adorable way. “It’s so good to have them closer now. We can even start new traditions.”

“Yeah, we could. Always have everyone over for Christmas. No one can't _not_ come unless they have a good reason. That way, everyone will be together at least once a year.”

“I like that tradition. Especially if it involves you, Jody, Stevie and Cesar cooking.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs loudly, shaking his head fondly. “Angel, I can cook for you anytime you want.”

Cas gives him one more kiss, his hand on Dean’s cheek, running his thumb along his jaw affectionately. Dean gives him a smile and is about to turn back to the TV when Cas grabs his hand and pulls him up and towards the door, his other hand carrying some of the blankets. Dean doesn’t have time to ask Cas where they’re going, too focused on not tripping over his own feet as Cas hurries them to the bunker’s front door. 

The air is chilly and snowy, everything covered in white and looking outer-worldly. The colourful fairy lights on the walls of the bunker reflect on the snow beautifully and Dean wants to stop and admire it, but Cas continues to pull him, making his way towards the woods. The snow crunches under their feet and Dean likes it so much he wants to let go of Cas’s hand and jump around the trees to crunch some more, the same he and Sam used to do when they were kids.

Before he can, Cas stops in a clearing, the sky wide open over them, so clean Dean can see dozens of stars. He turns around, trying to look at all of them at the same time as Cas cleans some of the snow to place one of the blankets on the ground. He sits on it and extends a hand to Dean. He takes it and lets Cas pull him down.

“Cas,” he starts as Cas wraps blankets around their shoulders. “What are we doing here?”

“I thought we could start another new tradition”. Cas smiles, his hand soft and warm on Dean’s. “Just you and me, somewhere in the woods, wrapped in blankets to watch the fireworks. What do you think?”

“I love it.” Dean smiles, pulling Cas closer to kiss him just as the fireworks explode around them.

And they keep their promise the best they can; if they can’t be at the bunker, they’ll find a nice, isolated place in the woods, bringing their blankets—except that one time in Brazil; it was way too hot for blankets—so they can huddle together and watch the fireworks explode around them as they year changes. Their New Year’s kisses are always one of the best and Dean pours all of his heart and soul into them, every single time. It’s the best tradition he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](http://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy New Year!! 🎆🎇


End file.
